In the cosmetic containers, generally toner, lotion, and eye cream, etc. are contained. Cosmetic containers are particularly convenient for gel-type cosmetics such as lotion, eye cream, etc. and tube-type cosmetic containers are used widely due to low manufacturing cost.
Those existing cosmetic containers comprise discharge means like a brush which absorbs and discharges contents from the container to the outside, so that it is possible to apply gel-type cosmetics and rub cosmetics to skin, thus proceeding to make-up.
However, a traditional tube-type cosmetic container with a puff or a brush has a problem in that it is possible to easily apply cosmetics over a wide area, but when applying a localized area of a face, it is easily smeared to other areas and a user should find another way to apply cosmetics onto the localized area, which leads to inconvenience to the user.